In many cemeteries, graves are marked by grave markers, which are typically comprised of a flat stone or cement slab. Each marker usually has indicia such as the name of the person buried in the grave carved or etched into the marker, so as to identify the grave. A grave marker is not like a headstone, which extends upwardly several feet above the ground. Instead, a grave marker lies flat on the ground or is laid into the ground such that the top surface of the grave marker is flush with the ground.
As shown in FIG. 1, a grave marker 1 may have a receptacle, generally shown as reference numeral 2, attached thereto for holding flowers or other objects placed there by loved ones who visit the grave site. The receptacle need not be attached to the grave marker, but can also be a stand-alone device positioned near the grave marker. The receptacle is typically shaped like a vase with a tubular portion 3, into which stems of flowers can be inserted such that the blossoms, blooms, or buds of the flowers extend upwardly over the receptacle. The tubular portion 3 of the flower receptacle may extend upwardly from a bottom 4, which is connected to the grave marker.
Many cemeteries have floral regulations that define the types of objects that can be placed in the receptacles or left at a grave site. Although live cut flowers and artificial flowers are usually permitted at all times throughout the year, these floral arrangements are usually removed by cemetery personnel if then become discolored, wilted, or unsightly.
Unfortunately, flowers placed in the receptacle at a grave marker are unprotected from the elements. Consequently, the flowers placed in the receptacle are often damaged by wind, rain, sun, and other perils. The flowers can also be damaged by cemetery personnel who manage the cemetery grounds. For example, lawn mowing equipment and other maintenance equipment may inadvertently bump into the receptacles, thereby damaging or dislodging the flowers. The wind, which may blow strongly through a cemetery because of the lack of trees or buildings to block it, may damage the flowers or blow the flowers completely out of the receptacle. Similarly, rain and sunlight may damage the flowers or other objects in the receptacle. Such damage to the flowers in the receptacle is undesirable not only because it affects the aesthetics of the grave site, but also because replacing damaged flowers can be expensive and time-consuming considering the cost of new flowers and the time required to bring the new flowers to the grave site.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that protects flowers or other objects placed in a receptacle at a grave marker from being damaged by wind, rain, and other perils associated with cemeteries, such as maintenance equipment.